


Hush

by aruinsanity



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruinsanity/pseuds/aruinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Kim Jinwoo will do anything to make the mysterious librarian his man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Jinwoo’s friends thought that he started taking his studies seriously because he goes to the library almost every day for almost two months now. But it wasn’t for the fact that he studies, it was because of the heavenly creature that resides in the library, Lee Seunghoon - the school librarian, a god that was sent by the heavens. _Jinwoo went to the library especially for him_.

Jinwoo wouldn’t have met him if it wasn’t for his laptop breaking down. He had to secretly use one of the library computers to check on the drama he was watching and that day was also same day that Seunghoon started working at the library.

_Jinwoo wanted him._ He loves the way Seunghoon would run his fingers thru his hair when it gets in the way while he’s reading. Jinwoo decided that he would make the mysterious librarian HIS.

Jinwoo started making short and light conversations with Seunghoon with a little bit of flirting and sometimes even wearing outfits that showed some skin, being a bit of a tease all the while. He learned quite a lot about him, how he was just helping out the headmaster of the school until someone new gets hired. Jinwoo started getting frustrated, Seunghoon just won’t take the bait. Knowing that Seunghoon can go at any time, frustrated and stressed him even more. Jinwoo even ended up reading books Seunghoon suggested to him which somewhat strangely calmed him down.

 

\--

 

The next day Jinwoo wore shorts to flaunt his legs. Jinwoo was thinking that he probably still won’t get noticed by the library’s Adonis but _‘what the heck’_ he said to himself.

_“I finished the book you suggested to me last time.”_ said Jinwoo to Seunghoon who was reading something and got surprised from his sudden appearance. _“Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt you?”_ Jinwoo cutely apologized.

_“Don’t worry. Did you like it?”_ smiled the hot librarian in front of him. Jinwoo felt like he was going to melt.

_“I..i did.”_ Jinwoo stuttered.

_“If you have time you can read this book as well.”_ Seunghoon handed Jinwoo a piece of paper with the book’s location details. _“Oh, and I can take those books back for you as well.”_ said Seunghoon after noticing that Jinwoo was still carrying quite an amount of books.

Jinwoo handed the books to Seunghoon, their fingers lightly brushing against each other. Jinwoo felt sparks fly and with his face feeling hot, he quickly turned around so that the godly creature in front of him won’t notice. Just when Jinwoo was about to leave the librarian’s desk…

_“Jinwoo-ssi…”_ Seunghoon called, surprising Jinwoo and leaving him rooted on the spot. _Will Seunghoon confess?_ _Did he finally take the bait from all the flirting he’s done?_ Thoughts like these were popping one by one inside Jinwoo’s head.

_“You forgot your ball pen.”_ Seunghoon said with a smile.

_“Oh, thanks!”_ said Jinwoo. He couldn’t control the tone of his voice but he gave a quick smile to Seunghoon

_Just you watch_ , thought Jinwoo, an idea popping in his mind. He turned around and walked a little before dropping his ball pen purposely.

_“Oops.”_ Jinwoo said, slowly bending down to retrieve the ball pen. _Are you liking the view Seunghoon-ssi?_ Jinwoo thought to himself.

Jinwoo was disappointed when he peeked back at the librarian who was now absorbed in the book he was reading. What did he expect anyway? _Freaking idiot,_ said Jinwoo to himself and stormed to the place where the book Seunghoon suggested to him is located.

 

\--

 

Jinwoo didn’t realize that the book was located in a secluded area of the library. He found the book on one of the higher shelves. _“Damn it.”_ mumbled Jinwoo, on his tippy toes trying to reach for the book, _“F*ck.”_

That’s when Jinwoo felt a sudden warmth on his back, _“Please don’t curse in the library Jinwoo-ssi.”_ Jinwoo quickly turned and saw Seunghoon smiling as he reached for the book he suggested to him. _“Thank you.”_ Jinwoo said shyly.

_“I want something in return.”_ Seunghoon said before leaning in and attacking Jinwoo’s lips.

_Holyshit! Am I dreaming?!_ Jinwoo froze. He can see Seunghoon staring right into his eyes before closing it to deepen the kiss.

_“Wait.”_ Jinwoo broke the kiss and lightly pushed Seunghoon off him. _“What are you doing?”_

_“Don’t push me away.”_ Seunghoon said, confidently going for Jinwoo’s ears and lightly biting it _“I know you like it.”_ Jinwoo can feel Seunghoon’s hand grip his ass. _“Did you think I didn’t notice all your little teasings?”_ Seunghoon’s knee slipped between Jinwoo’s legs. _“And your little show earlier…was my favorite.”_

_“I’m just going to return the favor, Kim Jinwoo-ssi.”_ Seunghoon playfully teased. The Seunghoon, Jinwoo is seeing right now is different. Seunghoon was dominating him and Jinwoo loved it.

Jinwoo wrapped his arms around Seunghoon and said, _“Make me yours.”_

 

\--

 

_“Jinwoo-ssi, you have to stay quiet.”_ Jinwoo can feel a pleasant burning sensation each time Seunghoon pushed himself deeper inside him. Jinwoo had his back against the shelves, surprised at how strong Seunghoon is. He was teary eyed from the burning and addicting sensation Seunghoon was giving him. Jinwoo was biting his shirt to keep his moans silent. _“Don’t bite your shirt.”_ Seunghoon said as he slowly kissed Jinwoo. _“Bite me instead.”_ Seunghoon invaded Jinwoo’s mouth with his tongue while continuing to thrust inside him.

_“Faster.”_ Jinwoo moaned as he bit Seunghoon’s lower lip. The book shelves started shaking more from Seunghoon’s hurried thrusts. _“Turn.”_ Seunghoon ordered and chills went down Jinwoo’s spine as Seunghoon turned him around.

Seunghoon allowed Jinwoo to suck on his finger while pounding him from behind, he had one of his hands pumping Jinwoo’s leaking shaft. _“You are beautiful Kim Jinwoo-ssi.”_ Seunghoon whispered as he deepened each thrust and bit Jinwoo’s ear. Jinwoo’s suppressed moans were all Seunghoon can hear.

_“I’m coming.”_ Jinwoo turned his head sideways to look at Seunghoon who was leaving hickeys on his shoulders. After a few more deep thrust and pumps they both released simultaneously. Panting from exhaustion, Seunghoon turned Jinwoo around to give him a one last quick kiss before sliding down the floor with Seunghoon nuzzling on Jinwoo’s shoulder. Jinwoo looked down at the exhausted librarian cuddling beside him, memorizing his features.

 

\--

 

Seunghoon quickly went back to the librarian’s desk hoping no one would notice his absence. Jinwoo gathered all his composure and headed back to the main hall of the library. He then saw Seunghoon gesturing to him, for him to come over to his desk.

_“Kim Jinwoo-ssi, you forgot something...”_ Jinwoo was confused. He thought hard about what it was that he forgot and didn’t notice Seunghoon coming for him to give him a quick peck on the lips. Jinwoo made a startled sound, enough for some students to turn in their seats and stare at them.

_“Silence in the library Kim Jinwoo-ssi.”_ Seunghoon said while making a shushing gesture and winking at him. The act sending chills all over Jinwoo’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my early fic works. So I'm sorry if it kinda sucked


End file.
